First Love
by TheDarkWingedAngel
Summary: A story in which Aomine fails as a student and must ask help from a stranger, to him basically, to pass. And as per Aominecchisdick's request, just a Pure!Mine crushing on Charming!Kise. I hope you enjoy


**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke**  
Pairing: **Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta**  
Warnings: **None as of now. Aside from **NOT BETA-ED**. Soo… yeah.  
**Rating: **PG ? Lols

**Prompt: **A story in which Aomine fails as a student and must ask help from a stranger, to him basically, to pass. And as per Aominecchisdick's request, just a Pure!Mine crushing on Charming!Kise. I hope you enjoy

** : / / . / 6**

**- 0 -**

**First Love**

One could fall in love many times during the course of a lifetime, but the first rush of love always holds a special place in our hearts. The novelty of the feeling, like the first drops of dew on an untouched leaf, makes it special and unforgettable.

**Source:**

: / / . o d / s

/ a / . h t m

**- 0 –**

"_Eh, first love?"_

"_Yes, what do you think does it mean?"_

"_Isn't that the kind of love that never goes away?"_

**- 0 –**

Love. I've once regarded love as something overrated, the kind that only the adult are allowed to understand. As a student whose world only revolves around basketball, studies, friends and parents at home, the concept of falling seems so far away for me. In fact, I haven't even given it a thought. But if there's one thing that I know about it, based on the interaction of the adults around me, especially my family, is that there were many kinds of love. And that even when you were not asking for it, love find will find a way to bloom, and that whatever the gender and age, love is always worth fighting for—thought I wouldn't have known that until I met this one person.

**- 0 –**

"**Aomine-kun, I would like to speak with you after school hours."**

"**We have basketball practice, sensei."**

"**After lunch then."**

He stared despondently at the test paper in his hands, as if willing the big round zero to turn into a 10 or more. Mock tests were never his thing, he just can't see the reason why he have to put much effort into passing them, unfortunately; that's not what his homeroom teacher, _or any of his teachers_, thinks.

"Daiki-kun, is that you?"

He sighed at the sound of his mother's voice from the other side of their door. Apparently, he's been staring at his paper so much he almost forgot to enter inside their house.

"Yeah." Slowly he made his way inside. "I'm home."

"Welcome back."

His mother greeted him from the direction of the kitchen, while his father merely gave a small grunt from his comfortable perch on their living room sofa.

"How's school, Daiki." A certain onyx haired man inquired. He looked almost identical to him, from his sharp features and prominent eyes and strangely pointed eyebrows, only this man had been pale in skin color, while he is already verging on being dark brown. This man was no other than his father, Aomine-san for those who knew him, Aomine senior to those who were close; he was the man who taught him how to basketball, and he was also that only person who he's been trying to please besides his mom. Keyword_; trying._

"I was called by our homeroom teacher today." At the older man's expectant gaze, he bit his lip and continued. "It's about our mock test last week."

If possible, the tense aura that has been milling about his form since he got home wrapped around the room, inevitably lowering the temperature despite the lack of changes on their air conditioner.

"How was it?" It was his mother who asked him this time, as if sensing her need to interrupt on the straining conversation. Her eyes belied her concern despite her efforts not to panic, or explode due to the situation. She was wearing her pink apron on, her dark blue hair cascading behind her back in waves, seeing as she just came out from the kitchen to cook their food. The sight was comfortable as it is upsetting.

"I failed." He raised the test paper in his hand, while his dark indigo orbs remained rooted on the ground. His shame almost palpable as he swallowed a bile that has somehow reached the back of his tongue.

If there's one thing he hates the most about going to school, besides the lack of basketball practices, it is taking exams. He hates taking exams. He really did, and it could be seen with the continuous fails and average scores he's been getting the past years. In fact, he would have preferred dropping out and going professional as a basketball player, but he knew his parents wouldn't approve, so he tries. But the problem is_, you can't really force the unwilling_, no matter how many times any pornographic video says otherwise. And his grades are suffering because of it.

He felt his mother moving closer to take the test paper from him, before walking close to his father. He could feel the silent conversation going on between the two, which could be heard by the sighs his mother kept producing, and the silent sounds of encouragement from his dad. Knowing this made him tense and wants to turn tails and go to a basketball court and play, anything to escape the oppressing tension inside his home.

"Daiki-kun." His gaze snapped towards the direction of his mother, who is now standing beside his father, staring at him with this patented stare that made him feel more nervous than calm.

Amongst his parents, his mother is the one who is more prone to sudden outburst while his father prefers thinking rationally and calmly before speaking-_ many said that he's more of a clone of his outgoing mom and less of his dad on some occasions- _but on moments like this when his mom is not shouting out or preaching him, seeing a heated look on his father's face confirmed him of the deep shit he's more likely to be in.

"I'm sorry. I seriously mean it, Mom, Dad." He bursted out, feeling his own panic level rising to a notch when the despondent look on his mother's face remained, and so was the dagger in his father's glares.

His mother shook her head. "I'm afraid that we've been very lenient on you these past few years, Daiki-kun." She raised his test paper. "We've allowed you to do whatever you liked because we thought it would be best for you-."

"-But seeing as we can't trust we with something as simple as passing your tests—"

"—We've decided to take a different course of action."

He felt the cold tendrils of dread crawl from the tips of his fingers to his palpitating heart. As the realization of what could happen struck him with sudden clarity. "Please don't make me quit basketball." He murmured.

Suddenly he felt his father's hand on the top of his head, and he felt the need to cry. "We may be your parents, but we are not cruel enough to pull you away from your passion." His father said softly. It reminded him of the times when he has done something wrong and his father was trying to comfort him about it. He willed his eyes to remain rooted at the ground, but the temptation to look at his father's face forced him to look up, who was smiling this small encouraging smile that strangely felt like redemption to him.

"We won't make you quit." His mother assured him, "but you have to pass the entrance exam for Touo, Daiki-kun."

At the mention of the High School he's been aiming to get into, a confused frown flitted across his features. "How?" He asked, somehow pertaining to the way in which he could somehow miraculously pass all of his exams, and how come she knew. As close he could get with his oftentimes over-bearing mom, the mention of his chosen school was never once mentioned while they were on their not-really-interrogation-dinners.

His mother's eyes gleamed from her position beside his father, while his father's eyes suddenly showed the mirth he's more prone to having when he and his wife were thinking of doing something mischievous but not entirely life threatening. "I know someone who knows someone who is willing enough to lend time in teaching." His mother parroted mysteriously, giving him his test paper then sitting beside his still poker-faced father, "he'll help you pass… just… Daiki." He looked up at the woman who has raised him, looking slightly concerned but more proud and content, and to his father who had this guarded but strangely the same expression. Seeing those almost identical look on his parents filled him with an emotion that is akin to familial love, and before he knew it he was already bowing down. "Do not fail us."

"Hai!"

-0-

He stared at the small wrinkly paper in his hand, darting looks left and right as if willing the road to give him the correct way towards the address neatly written on the paper.

"This sucks." He murmured, looking around, searching for the correct block in which his prospective tutor lived. "I've been searching for the past 30 minutes, still there's no sign of this Ryouta Residence written in here."

"Maybe you're searching for the wrong address?" Someone answered behind him.

"Wha-" He looked around, and to his surprise he found a tall, blond, model like teen looming over him.

"You're not from around here, aren't you, kiddo?" The tall teen asked with this familiar smile on his face, making him feel uncomfortable for some strange reason.

"I'm not a kid." He murmured spitefully.

If there's one thing that made him iconic besides his skills in basketball, it was his height which was a disappointing cross between 4'9 and 4'10, making him a midget amongst his friends and peers. It has been a constant source of teasing from his friends, something he has learned to ignore and just think as their way of making him feel less inclined to punch someone out of irritation and ire, but somehow being teased by this stranger made the normally not-really-annoying fact all the more irritating. To the point he's thinking of entertaining the thought of letting a punch fly just to catch the other guy off-guard or to mar that unblemished face just to see him become upset too.

"Oh, how old are you now?" If the blond noticed his petulant and annoyed look, he didn't show it, standing eerily close to him as if he'd known him far longer than the small minutes he'd begun talking to him. The close proximity made him notice how he's been getting longing looks from almost every women, and a few men around the vicinity, and made him feel strangely emasculated being around the man that could pass out as a demigod with his mere looks alone.

It should be illegal and somehow unsetting how he feels comfortable around the other teen, but he merely shrugged the discomfort away by extending the paper to show the blond the hand written address by his mother. He's lost anyways, might as well have this stranger help him instead of pivoting towards the direction of the basketball court, no matter how alluring the thought was and how he's been itching to play.

"14."

"Middle school?" The blond grinned boyishly, showing his dimples and making his all too pointed eyes a little more pointed and look cute. "Sorry, I thought for a second that you're a grade school student or something, my bad." Scratch the cute part, more like a walking disaster waiting to happen.

He growled in displeasure, snatching the paper in the other man's hand, stalking off before he managed to carve the other boy's face in with his mere fist alone. He hates the other guy's straightforwardness, and how it affected him despite having known him for merely a few minutes. It's better if he pretend he didn't know the other man, before he resorted to drastic measures.

"Ah, wait." He ignored the other teen, focusing on the paper and not on the brisk footsteps behind him. He would have continued if it weren't for the blond putting a hand on his neck.

"What is it?"

"Are you by chance the one called Aomine Daiki-kun?"

He stared at the blond in shock, then to body as if searching for anything that could have given the stranger his name, before looking back up and staring once again in utter bafflement, to the point of losing his grip on the ball on his other hand. Cause the orange ball to roll towards the blonde's feet.

"You are." The blond took the basketball and jogged towards him. "It's nice meeting you, my name is Kise Ryouta. I'm pleased to have met your acquaintance."

**-0-**

Aomine stared at the leading teen, then to the name beside the mail box outside of the up and down house reading Kise Residence before sighing and following the blond inside the gates, still unbelieving his rotten luck for having ended up at the blond as his tutor.

"Come in." The blond opened the door for him, making a small motion with his hand while looking around, as if searching for someone. The peculiarity struck him as suspicious, but he ignored it in favor of removing his outdoor shoes.

"Is Kise-san expecting anyone?" The use of Keigo somewhat struck as awkward to him, as a person who is not entirely used to using them, but his mother knew this man and he'd rather avoid having his mom angry by somehow insulting the other teen.

The blond waved his hand. "Kise is fine." He laughed, leading him to the hallway and into the living room where he was told to sit on the sofa. "It makes me feel old." At his blank look the blond gaped. "How old do you think I am?!"

He smirked at the question, having remembered how the man made a jab at his age no less than a few hours ago. "30."

The blond wailed at this, crying fat crocodile tears while towering over his form, holding his shoulders and shaking him. "I'm 16! Only 16!"

**-0-**

He stared at the books that littered the blonde's work area. Not comprehending the need for too many references.

"First, well talk about the subjects that Aomine-kun does well first. Before going for the ones that gives him a hard time." The blond wasted no time, quickly going for introductions without preamble.

He admit that at first he doubted that the blond teen could be of any help to him, but after seeing him change into a much more comfortable and indoor clothes, a far cry from the model-like clothes he's been wearing before, he admits that he felt a little hyped up.

"So, what subjects does Aomine-kun likes the most?"

"Physical education."

"…."

"Only" He heard cicadas cry from the distance, despite them not being on season.

"Whaaa?!"

As if knowing that the blond wouldn't believe him unless he shows a valid proof, he went for his bag to fetch for his test papers, quizzes and the likes. Handing the ominous looking papers littered with too much checks and less circles to be considered passed.

"… How did you even managed to pass middle school in Teiko with this?!"

"Copying, I guess."

"And that?!" The blond screamed, pointing at the big fat 0 in his Mathematics test paper.

He shrugged, stuffing his pinky inside his ear while leaning on the coffee table across him, smirking at the other blonde's furrowed brows. "Who knows."

The teen took in big gulps of air, breathing in and out as if to dispel any negative emotion that has someone managed to get inside him without his consent. After a few seconds more of continuous inhale and exhales, the blond finally looked up, shaking his head. "Alright, it seems that I'll have no choice but is to start from the scratch." He sighed, eyeing his science and social studies which got the same failing scores and his Language which was the only subject that he managed to pass. "At least you knew your Kanji, that's good enough."

He refused to tell that the only reason he managed to pass that test was because he managed to glean an answer or two from an absent-minded classmate/seatmate. The blond seemed content at his average score, and he's not heartless enough to admit his near stupidity. That's what he told himself as he watched the smiling and bouncing blond grab his Japanese Language Book.

**-0-**

But after an hour of working through frustratingly ambiguous words and annoying kanjis, he's starting to regret not listening to his boring teachers back on his former grades.

"You look troubled." The blond noted, surveying his work as he was cooking from the other side of the kitchen isle.

"You look stupid." He murmured spitefully whilst working on the paper sheet given to him by the tall blond now cooking their lunch.

"I heard that."

He harrumphed, and purposely wrote a crude word as an answer just to spite the other blond. He hates studying, he would have preferred playing basketball with the adults outside, or talking a nap, but instead he's drilling his brain, working over unnecessary words and annoying bunch of numbers.

**-0-**

"This is.." Kise stared at the paper in his hand, as if silently willing the written words into morphing to a much more intelligible phrase. He knew that he also failed a thing or two from his tests back in middle school. But not to such extent, never to such extent, 'I can't glean anything from this.' The blond whined internally, watching the smaller teen eat his home-made food with as much gusto a kid of his age should carry. 'I think a month won't be enough for me to whip this kid into passing his entrance exams.'

As if sensing his gaze, the bronze skinned teen looked up from his rapid inhalation of food session. "Yeah?"

"Could you redo this?"  
"…No."

He sighed softly, brushing a stray strand of blond lock away from his eyes. This is going to be a long month.

**-0-**

**Tbc…**

**-0-**

Yes, because I'm that mean.

It has come to my attention that it's been weeks since I last promised to post this, but between being a student and a very lazy writer, I almost forgot to finish. So as compensation, I am posting a part of what I've written/typed on my computer so far. I'm afraid I'm not sure when would be the next update, but do not fear for I am still alive, and kicking.

Read , Rate and Review

-0-


End file.
